Rhyming
by btamamura
Summary: Aramis loves to spin rhymes, so what will happen if one day he finds he can't? Albert to the rescue!


**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Albert the Fifth Musketeer or the characters._

**Notes: **_**This fic was suggested by **__Ryuujin no Miko__**, a dear friend of mine. I thought I should take up the challenge, so here we go! To understand one of Aramis' later rhymes, please remember that Albert's name is pronounced **__Albear__**.**_

If there was one thing everyone knew about Aramis, it was that he could easily spin a rhyme. So easily, in fact, that the majority of what he said tended to sound more like he was trying to make a poem out of everyday happenings.

Aramis was talking with his four comrades; Athos, Porthos, D'Artagnan and Albert, when it happened. "And the flowers I observed were a lovely purple..." He trailed off, not quite sure how to continue with his commentary.

"Aramis, is everything alright?" Athos queried. He'd known Aramis for a very long time, even before D'Artagnan and Albert became musketeers.

"Oh yes, I am quite fine, though it seems just then it was hard to rhyme."

"You know, not everything has to rhyme," D'Artagnan stated.

"I know, but it's really such fun to see what kinds of rhymes can be spun."

"Do you always have to talk in rhyme though?"

"D'Artagnan, my friend, is something wrong? Your protests are coming out rather strong."

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that you really don't always have to make your sentences rhyme."

"Now now, D'Artagnan, if this makes Aramis happy, then why should we stop him?" Albert asked.

D'Artagnan nodded with a sigh, knowing Albert was right. "Alright. But, you should be careful, not all words in the world rhyme."

"I promise I shall keep your kind words of advice in mind," Aramis replied.

The next day, Aramis was greeting the men he shared a bedroom with. He could hear the sound of tools being used down below. "It seems Albert already has started his work." His eyes widened. "I didn't make a rhyme that time. Oh, good, there's one."

"But, that didn't rhyme either," Porthos pointed out.

"Oh my, you're right."

"Aramis, you're usually able to spin a rhyme no problem, what's happening to you?"

"I...I don't know. Oh, I hope this is just temporary..."

"Don't get your long-johns in a bunch, I'm sure it is," D'Artagnan tried to reassure.

"I hope you're right, dear D'Artagnan. I really do..."

Unfortunately, as the day passed, Aramis hadn't spun anymore rhymes. "I wonder if Albert has any ideas..." He entered the workshop and saw Albert mixing up another batch of ammunition. "Albert, can you help me?"

"Certainly, Aramis. What do you need help with?"

"I can't rhyme."

The petit blond looked over to his older comrade and noticed the serious expression on his face. "So, you haven't been able to make any of your words rhyme today?"

The taller blond nodded. "What should I do?"

"Hmm..." Albert thought about it while he continued stirring the mix. "Maybe for now, just say one word and find another that rhymes with it. Build up a sentence slowly, and surely it will work once again."

"That sounds like a fine idea, Albert. Thank you."

"I'll help you get started. Red."

"Bed."

"Cat."

"Mat."

"Neat."

"Treat."

"Carriage."

"Marriage."

"Alright, you're now on your own. If you need to take some time to think about words that can rhyme when you make sentences, then do exactly that until you can spin them with no issues again."

Aramis nodded. "Thank you very much, dear Albert, that was good advice for you to share."

Albert jumped in surprise at Aramis' statement. "You did it!"

"I did what? Is there something I forgot?"

"Dear Aramis, you're spinning more rhymes again!"

"I really am, oh what joy, I feel as happy as a little boy!"

Albert smiled, he was glad his friend was feeling much happier than when he first entered the workshop. "Aramis, can I ask you something?"

"Certainly, what could it be?"

"When you found you couldn't rhyme this morning, did someone point it out?"

"Yes indeed, it was Porthos who did the deed."

"Ah-hah! I thought so!"

"Thought what, Albert? Care to share?"

"It was self-conscious. Because Porthos had pointed out you had not made a rhyme, and considering the conversation you'd had with D'Artagnan yesterday, it's no surprise you found yourself in a rhyming slump."

"I can't see the point that should be seen, please do explain what you mean?"

"Basically, dear Aramis, because you'd discovered one rhyme couldn't be made and it had been pointed out, your self-conscious created a block that ceased your rhyming. But, when we started rhyming single words earlier, it helped you unblock it, and allowed it to flow smoothly again."

He nodded. "Uh-huh, I see, so that's what happened to me."

Albert also nodded. "But, I don't think you'll have to worry much more about it today."

"That is true. Again, I say thank you."

"It's quite alright, Aramis, I'll always offer assistance when things are amiss." He realised he'd just created a rhyming sentence just like Aramis did, and couldn't hold back a chuckle.

Aramis laughed.

For the rest of the afternoon, Aramis and Albert continued to converse, Albert sometimes making his own rhymes to match Aramis'. After all, it is quite a lot of fun making things rhyme when doing so with friends, right?


End file.
